


Welcome to Night Vale, Boys

by ShadowHalt



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHalt/pseuds/ShadowHalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking for a case, Sam and Dean come across a strange podcast signals from a place referred to as Night Vale. They decide to go investigate after discovering angel reports from the podcast, but are confused by the behaviour exhibited by Night Vale's citizens. After staying a while, they begin to hear rumours about Desert Bluffs and StrexCorp. After further observation, the Winchesters learn that these towns have a lot more of what their familiar with than they realise. </p><p>[ WtNV/SPN crossover. Begins pre ep30, pre season 9; references recent episodes of both ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Podcast Signal

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first fanfiction, it probably won't be the best piece of art, but I hope you enjoy it! I saw the idea for a WtNV/SPN crossover to take place, so I decided to try my hand at it. I don't have a planned length for this, so there's no telling how long it might end up. Also, it's been a while since I saw the beginning of season 9, so some of it may be a little inaccurate.

"So get this," Sam started, his gaze focused on a paper in his hand, "apparently there's this town called Night Vale. There's been crazy reports from there about angels and other crap. I think we should check it out; it might give us some insight on where Cas is." Dean, who hadn't really been paying attention, perked up at that. The two had been looking for Cas ever since Metatron had cast them out of heaven, but there had been no sign of him aside from a single phone call. Dean began to replay that phone call in his mind, a concerned crease appearing in his brow.

"Dean. Dean! Did you hear any of what I just said?" Snapped out of his reverie, Dean looked up at his brother from his chair.

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah. Something about a town and angels, right?" At his brother's vague answer, Sam sighed.

"There's a podcast thing, apparently, where the radio is broadcasted. I asked Bobby about it, and he said the signals were coming from the top of a mountain or something. I think we should go check it out."

"All right, let's grab some lunch and head out." 

~~~~~~~~~~

They couldn't  _quite_ remember how they got there, but Sam and Dean's world turned upside down upon entering Night Vale. When questioning people, they received some of the weirdest answers and inquiries.

"Have you seen any mountains? Do they really exist?"

"Are you related to that tanned-suit fellow?"

"Are you angels?"

Curiosity piqued, Sam felt like they were finally getting somewhere once that last question had been asked. 

"Angels? Er, no, but have you seen any? You see, we're looking for our friend, who's an angel, maybe you've seen him?" With that, Dean showed a picture of Castiel to the citizen. However, they were rather shocked at the woman's eye-roll that accompanied a deep sigh.  _  
_

"You're _definitely_  not from here; that's most definitely not an angel. They're named  _Erika,_ not Castiel."

Patience running low, Dean turned on the radio as they sat in the Impala. Both men were surprised at the smooth voice that glided out of the Impala's speakers, hearing descriptions of themselves. "Maybe we should question the people at the radio station." Nodding, Dean started up the engine and began a drive to the station.


	2. The Radio Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters arrive at the Night Vale station, where Cecil has already caught wind of and reported their presence. The two question the intern and radio host himself before heading on their way throughout the town of Night Vale for further investigation.

"..Two men entered Night Vale today. They are tall, though one is taller than the other, and both have brown hair. The taller one has long, luscious hair—though great, not  _nearly_ as perfect as Carlos's—and the shorter one is bowlegged with eyes the colour of sparkling emeralds. They arrived in a black, 1967 Chevy Impala and appear to be questioning any citizens in their path. Stay calm, and do not worry. Simply follow the Sheriff's Secret Police protocol for questioning outsiders, and—oh? Listeners, there appears to be someone talking to intern Dana outside the booth. While I go check that out, let us now go to a few messages from our sponsors."

With that, Cecil pressed a button on his sound board, muted his own microphone, and walked out of the studio. He was surprised to see the afore mentioned men in the station, questioning Dana.  Choosing to intervene, the man stepped up to make his presence known. "Excuse me, can I help you?" he questioned, looking at the two strangers with slight suspicion.

 

"Yes, actually," Sam answered, the brothers gazing at the man that had entered the room. Judging by his attire, Sam assumed that he must have been the radio host whose elegant voice broadcasted on air.

"We were wondering if anything strange has happened lately? Any reports of inhumanly high pitched noises, teleporting individuals, or blinding light?"

 

Cecil thought for a moment. Yes, there were such incidents, but they were nothing that strayed from the norm. Deciding to explain this, the man started, "There have been things like that, yes. That's nothing strange, though. Why do you ask?" He kept a wary gaze on the brothers.

Cecil watched the two brothers exchange strange looks, and his own brow furrowed. The taller man then spoke up once more.

"Are you saying things like that happen all the time then?" The radio host nodded in response before continuing,

"You two men are the strangest thing to happen in Night Vale as of late."

At that point, intern Dana spoke up. "What about Carlos, though? He got here just a few months ago. That's pretty recent."  _That_ got the men's attention.

"Carlos? Who's Carlos?"

"Oh, he's—" At that point, Cecil interrupted the  _oh-so_ foolish intern.

"Carlos is no one you need to worry about. He's a scientist _,_ and he's here to study Night Vale. I've got a show to do right now, but if you have any more.. strange questions, we can go to Big Rico's afterward. No one does a slice like Big Rico's.  _No one._ "

 

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, both slightly weirded out. Keeping a judgmental comment to himself, the former nodded. "That sounds good, yeah. How about thirty minutes after your show ends we meet up there?" The strange man nodded in confirmation before exiting to return to the booth. 

"Intern Dana?" Dean questioned, looking over at the girl. "Do you think you could tell us where Carlos is?" The girl nodded, pulling out a pen after glancing around. She quickly wrote down an address on a pad of paper before quickly slipping the pen back into her shirt sleeve. 

"Don't tell anyone I used that," the intern muttered, offering the slip of paper. "And don't tell Cecil I gave you Carlos's address. He doesn't trust you, but I think you're okay. Carlos was an outsider too, but we've gotten used to him being here. I'm sure we'll get used to you guys too." Nodding, Dean took the paper with a wink.

"Thanks, Dana. 'Preciate it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologise for any typos.. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter; more are to come! I won't be updating every day, but I will update each chapter as I write them.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated, as well as helpful criticism :)

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques and comments welcome


End file.
